


Is Love Enough

by lovemeequally



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up, Sex, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeequally/pseuds/lovemeequally
Summary: Penelope broke up with Josie three months ago after finding out about the Merge, something that might one day destroy Josie. And now Penelope has taken on the role of the bad guy to protect the love of her life. But for how long can Penelope keep away?





	Is Love Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of canon but not really, deviates off course from the TV show real quick. let me know what you think!

“You’re staring at her again, P.” MG says in between gulps of his blood bag breakfast. Penelope shakes her head a little and smirks, trying to cover up her obvious longing glances toward her ex.

“Was not.” Penelope scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

“You stare at Josie all the time. You just think nobody notices..but I do.” MG shrugs. Penelope deflates a little. It’s so hard constantly keeping up this bitchy facade. She used to allow herself to be open with Josie at least but now she has nobody she can turn to and be honest and vulnerable with. Maybe she should let MG in as a friend and confidante. Someone she can talk to about all her feelings for her ex. Before Penelope can put much further thought in the idea, the bell rings and crowds of kids begin to disperse to their classes.

Penelope just sighs and yet again glances at Josie who is now walking and laughing with Hope. Hm that’s new. Penelope knows how insecure Josie used to be about Hope’s relationship with Alaric. Apparently though, much has changed since then. Hope and Josie seem close now. Laughing and sitting together during breakfast and lunch. It’s throwing Penelope off. How much more has changed for Josie in the few months they have been apart? Penelope has of course kept tabs on her ex since the break up but she has to admit, she never would have imagined a friendship between Hope and her ex blooming. 

A little ounce of jealousy surges in her chest at the thought of Josie opening up to someone new. She assumes Hope and Josie are just friends but she also knows that Hope has dated girls in the past. So the idea of Hope and Josie potentially being an item isn’t completely off the table. The idea leaves a bitter taste in Penelope’s mouth. She loves Josie so much. She doesn’t want to imagine Josie with anyone else but she knows it’ll happen sooner than later. 

Josie is drop dead gorgeous and kind and lights up every room she walks in. She’s gentle and sweet. She’s the sweetheart of Salvatore Boarding School. Everyone loves her. And the funny thing is that Josie doesn’t even notice it. She doesn’t see the way some boys and girls stare at her longingly. Penelope remembers when Sydney O’Riley asked her if she would be offended if she hit on Josie, two days after they broke up. The nerve of that girl. Either way, Josie declined Sydney and Penelope had a front seat to watch the whole interaction in the common room. 

Penelope misses Josie so much but she knows breaking up with her was the right thing to do. After she overhead Alaric and Caroline talking about the twins’ merge when they hit 22, she knew she had to help Josie stand on her own two feet. Josie needs to stop living in the shadows of Lizzie, letting her sister suck all the energy out of her. Lizzie Saltzman was a big pain in the ass in her and Josie’s relationship before she found out about the merge. Once she found out about the merge, she just couldn’t do it anymore. Now more than ever, Josie needs to find her power within and be a little selfish, her life may depend on it. 

“You coming?” MG says as he picks up his backpack, waiting for Penelope to walk to class with him.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.”

///

The party is in full kick by the time Penelope makes her way to the forests. Everyone is drunk and pairing off like animals. She’s already a little drunk, having pregamed with her crew of witches. She’s all laughs as she stumbles in. Her eyes meet with Josie’s and her breath is taken away yet again. She can’t show this side of her though, so instead she just smirks at Josie. 

Josie looks sad for a second, her lips pouty and adorable. The two stare at each other for a long time, longer than usual. Neither willing to break this intimate staredown. Until Hope sits down next to Josie and hands the girl a drink. Josie smiles softly and breaks eye contact with her ex. She still loves Penelope deeply and she can’t take this back and forth. Penelope is always going after her sister and she just doesn’t understand why. Lizzie was always trying to break them up, yes, but Penelope never really hated the girl. It wasn’t until one day when Penelope came in her room upset and broke things off with her that things got really bad. It’s like after that day Penelope’s hatred for Lizzie really started to take on a life of its own. Josie still to this day doesn’t understand what went wrong in their relationship. They weren’t perfect but they were solid. They loved each other...until one day, Penelope just stopped loving her back.

“Raf is totally checking you out.” Hope says, waggling her eyebrows. Josie laughs at her friend’s antics. Hope has become a good friend. They’ve bonded lately and she’s glad she finally gave the hybrid a real chance.

“You know Lizzie has dibs.” Josie says quietly, still smiling. Josie is always smiling, even when she’s sad.

“Screw that. Raf is cute and you’re hot. And you need some rebound sex to get over Penelope. You two need to stop with all ‘hate you but really love you’ broody tension.” Hope says encouragingly. She hates seeing Josie so messed up over Penelope Parks. Parks, the girl who really doesn’t care about anyone..or at least that’s what everyone thinks. Oh how far from the truth that is.

Josie blushes and shakes her head. “I...oh I couldn’t sleep with him.” Josie’s cheeks are beet red. She’s not ready to be with anyone else but Penelope. Penelope was her first and only. Her heart constricts unpleasantly at the thought of Penelope intimate with another. She knows she wasn’t Penelope’s first. There was a random girl at a party before they started dating, but that was a one time drunken thing. Her and Penelope were different. They took time to fall in love first. She can’t imagine having sex with another person..let alone sex that doesn’t mean anything. Not yet.

“Finee..then maybe a good old fashioned makeout? Who was the last person you kissed?” Hope asks and Josie bites her lip guiltily. Hope’s eyes widen.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t kissed anyone since you and Penelope broke up three months ago.” Hope says shocked. Josie sighs.

“Penelope was my first everything.” Josie says shyly. Hope looks at her empathetically.

“I had no idea.” Hope says honestly. “Alright, well then maybe my rebound plan was a bad idea.”

“No..I mean you’re right. I can’t keep moping around forever over someone so evil.” Josie says and shakes her head. “I just need some more time before I think about anyone else.”

“I get that. Come on let’s get some shots and have fun, just me and you. Don’t even worry about Raf’s broody looks.” Hope says with a smile and pulls her friend up and towards the bar. 

An hour or two later, everyone is sufficiently drunk and dancing around. Hope left early, knowing she had an early morning of training with Alaric. Josie left too, not really wanting to socialize with anyone else. They left together and went their separate ways once they reached the dorms, but all Penelope saw was her ex and Hope Mikaelson walking with their arms linked and giggling back to the dorms. 

Penelope sighs and pulls out a joint with her special ‘herbs’ mixed in it and decides to smoke it. She just needs to let loose. Josie and Hope very well might be hooking up. She thought she was imagining it from her own insecurities before, but after tonight, she’s pretty sure they are a thing. 

“MG, wanna smoke with me?” Penelope asks and MG immediately breaks out in a cheeky grin.

“You bet.” MG says and Penelope lights the joint. They pass it back and forth just smoking and chatting, anything to get her mind off of what Josie and Hope might be doing right now. 

“MG, why are you talking to Satan?” Lizzie Saltzman says while approaching the pair. Penelope has her usual ‘up to no good’ smirk on her face.

“Great seeing you too, Lizzie.” Penelope says, taking a particularly large hit. 

“C’mon Liz.” MG says delicately. He hates being in the middle of this war.

“Well whatever. Do you know where Josie is? I can’t find her.” Lizzie says and Penelope figures this is a good time to twist the knife a bit. Penelope hates that Josie is with Hope right now, but she knows Lizzie would hate it just as much. And anything to anger Lizzie Saltzman is gold in her book.

“She went off with Hope.” Penelope says in between hits. Lizzie’s eyes widen.

“What?!” Lizzie shrieks. Penelope laughs.

“Yeah they went back to the dorms looking _pretty cozy_ together.” Penelope says and Lizzie stomps off angrily. There’s one person that Lizzie Saltzman hates more than Penelope Parks and that’s Hope Mikaelson. 

“You enjoy getting under her skin way too much.” MG says while shaking her head. “What are you going to do if I start dating her?”

“Well first let’s worry about you making a move on her.” Penelope jokes and MG rolls his eyes playfully. He looks around and realizes Gianna, a fellow vampire, is staring at Penelope.

“You know, Gianna Connors is giving you sex eyes.” MG says. Penelope turns around and flashes a smile her way.

“Not interested.” Penelope says and MG’s eyes widen.

“Gianna is gorgeous.” MG says incredulously. “You hooked up with her like two months ago, didn’t you?”

“Yeah we made out when I was trashed. Josie walked in on us in the kitchen and she ran out crying.” Penelope says guiltlity. 

“That’s not your fault though. It’s not like you were trying to rub it in her face.” MG says and Penelope shrugs.

“It just ruined the mood.” Penelope says simply. Truth is, Gianna was the first and only person she tried hooking up with after Josie. They made out and all Penelope could think about was that it wasn’t Josie’s lips, her gentle hesitant touches. And the worst part of it all was that Josie of course walked in on them. She tried to chase after her but Josie slammed her door in her face. Penelope could hear Josie’s sniffles on the other side of the door and it was all her fault. 

“I don’t get it..” MG says and then stops himself.

“Don’t get what?” Penelope asks curiously, her voice a little softer than usual.

“You obviously still love Josie. Josie obviously loves you. I don't know why you dumped her but whatever the reason, it shouldn’t get in the way of you two loving each other.” MG says with a shrug. “Sorry if I overstepped.” He pats Penelope on the back and walks away.

Penelope sighs. Josie might not make it past her 22nd birthday because of her twin sister. Penelope doesn’t care how much self sacrifice it will take. She’s not going to let Josie die. Being with Josie meant that she would have to sit on the sidelines and continue to watch Lizzie treat her like crap. She needs to knock Lizzie down a peg or two. She needs Josie to rise up. Or else Josie has no chance of emerging as the Gemini coven leader, meaning that she will die. So yeah, that’s why she can’t be with Josie..no matter how much she wishes she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! where would you like to see this fic go?


End file.
